Lost Souls
by Sanglyph
Summary: Darkness, Wanted and death...before and after the event of AOD Lara Croft and Kurtis Trent has to find away out of the Shadow war but will they make it out alive...R
1. An oath & A better day

**Chapter 1: An oath & A better day**

**Kurtis POV**

I stood there looking down at the grave after everyone left the ceremony, the funeral. Was it my fault that he was gone? Is this my punishment for leaving him all those years ago? Not wanting to fight with him in the Shadow wars. Was this why he was taken away from me, because I didn't want to fight? Tears came down my face as the questions went on in my head and then there was the thought of my first nineteen years. The training all night and the lectures all day, never going to school, my father said that I was to intelligent for school and that I must train for the fucking Shadow wars that took him away from me. Then there was mother, she was always there for me, when father went too far in the fights. She cared and made me play with normal kids when father was away for the war and then there was the last person, my little brother, five years younger than me. We loved each other and played like a normal brothers until I left. I saw him crying, he had been hurting when he looked out of his window at night to see me climb into a taxes, and I had looked up at his window and saw those tears. It still hurt me today for leaving him behind. I wish he was here, that reminds me, why wasn't he here for father's funeral, did he even know that father had been murdered. I will find him and then I'll make them pay for you father, for them who killed you in cold blood, it's a Lux Veritatis oath.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I'm finally home, it's been two years since the event in Egypt, and people still thought I am dead but I'll fix that later. Now I stepped into the hall of my Manor the first thing I heard was something falling at my left, I looked to the sound and so Hillary looking at me in shock and had dropped a tea-tray. I smiled at him and held my arms out as he walked up to me, and hugged me as tighter as he could. I could hardly breathe. I whispered in his ear "It's nice to see you again, but your squashing the life out of me" and with that he let me ago and said "I'm sorry, Lara but we thought that..." He stopped the sentence and looked at me "But you're alive and that makes me very happy." He continued, I knew what he wanted to say but I left it there "Well I'm really happy to see you again, Hillary. Now where's Bryce?" I asked with a smile. "His out at the moment but he will be so happy to see you again, Lara." Hillary said also smiling "Hillary, can you bring me a cup of tea, I'll be in my room." I said and he only nodded "I'll make it immediately, Lara" he said and walked of, to the kitchen. I sighted and walked up the staircase to my room. Entering it, it hadn't change since the last time I had been here, and it was clean, like Hillary never wanted to believe that I had gone away.

I place my bag on the bed and walked out onto my balcony. I looked at the sunset and sighted. What am I gonna do know, I'm not going back to tomb raiding soon and now that I think of it, I don't even want to go back to tombs. What is out there for me, besides tomb raiding? Oh well, I'll find out tomorrow for now I want to drink that lovely tea that Hillary always made. How I'd missed it and then I want to take a shower and sleep in my own bed that I also missed so much. Tomorrow will be a better day, I hope.

* * *

**I know it a little sort but the next chapter will be longer, I promise...**

**"Do I get any hand claps"**

**"I'm not getting any, that make me sad ;'("**

**Yeah I'm crazy but hey what can you do...Oh right that's what...Reviews**

**Please, on your way out, be so kind and press the blue button...Please...You know you want to...hehe**


	2. A letter & Dream

**So I see I didn't get any claps from you guys, that makes me so sad ;'(**

**Yeah, I'm still crazy but really why don't I get any reviews is my story that bad...**

**Here's the next chapter it a bit longer but it still in my eyes sort...sorry tired my best.**

**Enjoy reading and oh of cause I don't own Tomb raider or it characters. I only own William so far hehe. The surname I found at the KTEB site.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A letter & dream**

**Kurtis POV**

The plane had taken of, a boy behind me, didn't stop saying pica boo and it was irritating me a lot. I wanted to say stop it but then his dad got up, he was like ten times my size, so I smiled and sat back down. I really didn't want to fight on a plane. So got out a file on my little brother and read it again: 1999 went to Egypt to meet up with a woman known as Lady Lara Croft, they were digging for the Amulet of Horus. Something went wrong and Lady Croft was buried underneath a temple after it collapsed. 2000 William and Werner von Croy is still busy digging for the Lady's body but the government took away the digging forms and said that the temple was more important than one person's life. He stayed in Egypt and went on studying the ruins of all the pyramids in the area. 2001 William just decided to get up and leave Egypt and has been travelling all over the world. A week ago William traveled to London.

I closed the file and looked out my window; this was all I had managed to get on my little brother. I'm heading over to London at least I got an apartment address to so I know where he is living at the moment. Did he even know that father was murder, I had no idea but I'll go tell him and then see what his reaction is towards it? Maybe something happen that he just didn't want to come to the funeral, whatever it is, I'll get it out of him. I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep as the boy behind me went on with his little game.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I woke up this morning by a knock on my door, I sat up "Come in" I said and yawned the sleep of. It was only Hillary bring my breakfast. "Morning, Lara" he said and places the tray of food on the end of the bed. "Morning Hillary" I replied with a smile. He walked to the curtains and pulled them back making sunlight come in. It burned my eyes, so I placed my hand over my eyes to shield the sunlight. "Bugger" I said and heard Hillary speak "It's a beautiful day, Lara why not go and enjoy it for a chance." I took my hand away to look at him "And why would I do that?" I asked and he only smiled at me "because of this letter I got it this morning for you." He said and handed me the envelop. "Thank you Hillary." I said and he nodded and walked out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I got out of bed and grabbed my cup of tea, walked out onto my balcony. It's been a week since I am home. Just close friends knew that I am alive. I hadn't had the chance to talk to new show or I just didn't want to. I sat my tea down on the table and leaned on the railing as I looked in to Croft manors gardens. I sighed and looked at the envelope. I decided I should open it up and read who had sent it to me. So I tore of the upper part of the envelop and took out the piece of paper. Folding it open I started to read:

**Dear Lara**

**I had heard that you had return from Egypt. I didn't want to believe what I heard but I'm just happy that you're alive and healthy. I have something that belongs to you and I wanted to give it to you face to face. I know you're wondering what I want in return, well I only want to chat and see how you've been copping after the whole event. Please meet me in London at the National Gallery tomorrow morning at 1pm. I hope of seeing you again.**

**From yours truly**

**William Heissturm**

I smiled to myself, he wasn't just another person who had helped me back in Egypt but he was my High school crush back when I had to go to school In America. Damn does were the old good times. Father was on his dig and after school he would take me to the dig sit and show me what he had found. Not anymore. Father and mother had written me off after I told them I wanted to be a Tomb raider. Father didn't want it and went on about how unlade like that is and Mother was only angry she just said that a lady's only job is to go to parties and drink some wine. I didn't want that and so I cancelled the wedding and left my father house. Only 21 and on my own, that's when my aunt Rose found me in the little village and took me into her home. After she passed away I heard that I was getting her Manor. The one I'm living in, how I missed her but she had gone like everyone in my life. I sighed and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

**Kurtis POV**

_I was running in the night, as fast as I could but the damn demons just didn't give up until they got me. I run into an ally but found myself in a dead end. This was just great, I told myself and turned around to see the five demons standing inches away from me. I had no choice but to fight, but the weird thing was, I couldn't. My powers weren't working; I didn't have my Chirugai or my gun. I was weaponless. As I stood in a fighting position they charged at me but never touched me as I heard the gunshots behind them. One by one the demons fell to the ground and when the last one fell, I saw the person who had just saved my life. She was beautiful, had long brown hair, fit and I could see she was a fighter like me. She took something from her belt and throws it to me, saying "You left that behind." Her voice was so soft but I made out that she was from Britain; I looked to the ground and saw my Chirugai. "Thanks and you are?" I asked and saw her frown. "Kurtis, don't you know who I am?" she asked but I just shook my head "Kurtis_" before she could go one I fell to the ground and heard her call my name and touching me. I was holding my stomach, I don't know why but it felt like someone had put a knife through me, that's how painful I felt. "Kurtis" She shock me "Kurtis." And then darkness to me over. _

I opened my eyes and saw the airhostess trying to wake me up. I looked at her and asked "What's going on?" and she only sighed "We have landed in London, sir." I nodded my head and she left me to alone. I look at my stomach where my other hand was, I was holding it. I had been dreaming again. Great if it's not monsters or the cabal it a women I barely know. Oh well, no to find my brother. I got up from my seat and grabbed my backpack and got off the plane. I stepped into the pouring rain. Well I know I'm in London because this place those never stops raining, I told myself and headed into the airport station to collect my motorbike. I had kindly asked them to fly it out here.

* * *

**There's a question for you all, who do you thing was the women in Kurtis' dream. Review or pm me the answer...he he**

**I love Rock music just letting you know ;)**

**Please, on your way out, be so kind and press the blue button...Please...You know you want to...hehe**


	3. Two years earlier

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, keep them coming, I'm liking what am hearing...he-he**

**Clap hands for I have finished another amazing chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Two years earlier**

**Lara POV**

I looked up to see Werner holding out his hand as I hang over the edge of the temple. "Take my hand child; I can pull you to safety." He said.

"I'm glad to see you again, Werner." I answered about to grab his hand but he backed away.

"I couldn't leave you." He said and then I fell into the abyss below. The last thing I saw was Werner walking away, before my hand slipped. Know I laid on the ground in darkness, I felt pain all over my body. Then I blacked out, thinking that death would take me fast.

* * *

**Kurtis POV**

I'm on the run again, after finding out that my best friend had started working for the Cabal and was looking for me. He didn't know that I was under his noise the whole time and I run away before he could figure it out. Now I'm walking around, her in Surrey, trying to find a place to stay. That until I past this hug Manor and saw a lot of cares and wait what was going on here, I though and walked into the courtyard and followed the people to the back. That's when I saw a big statue. I didn't understand at first who had died or what had been going on until I asked a young women. "Hi, what's going on?" she looked at me, more tears falling.

"Lara is gone" she answered and I looked up to the face of the statue. If she really looked like that then, I wouldn't believe that's she was dead.

"What happen?" I asked and she looked at me

"A pyramid collapsed while she was still in it." The women said with even more tears falling. I couldn't take it anymore "I'm sorry for your lost, but I'm lost." I said.

She looked at me "What are you then doing here, do even know, Lara?" the women asked. Shit she was smart but I only need a place to stay in this godforsaken place. "No I don't, I was just walking past, and look I need directions to the nearest hotel." I said and she nodded her head.

"I understand, it's 50 miles away from here. Just take the road to the north and you'll find it." She answered.

"Thank you, and I'm really sorry for your loss." She smiled at me and I started walking off, back onto the road.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I woke up in a strange place, still in so much pain. I couldn't feel my arms or legs. I looked to my left and saw a woman at a pot on the fire. It smells so delouse but what was going on, is this, what heaven is or did someone save my life. W-h-e-r-e" I coughed, I couldn't even speak. My throat felt dry and sore but it made her look up to see that I was awake. "Sssh. don't speak, young one" The women said walking up to me. A nodded and she started telling me what had happen in the last few hours. I couldn't believe that she had come and got me out of there; she also told me that she is a shaman and could heal me in six months, and she did. Every day was a struggled but I walked and talked and wrote again. I taught her French and more English and she showed me the way her culture was.

* * *

**Kurtis POV**

I walked into my apartment, in New York. It had been six months since I had lived in Britain. Hiding from Gunderson, but now it was time to stop running and get back to business. I never thought I would go back but, I have no choice now do I.

As stepped into my apartment, I could see that everything was still in their places, like I left it so many years ago, after I rebelled. I throw my backpack onto the on couch and relaxed into the other one. Taking the remote a surface some channels I just wanted to relax for the night and start the work tomorrow in finding out what Gunderson is doing for Eckhardt, I have a feeling it's not just killing people for the man, there must be something else and I will find it.

* * *

**Lara POV**

Six months had past and I told Putai they I need to go and find myself. I thanked her for helping me to heal all the broken bones in my body and getting my self control back but I need to go figure out who I am now. I feel cold inside, like I only know hatred and nothing else. Putai gave me a camel and I got onto it. Saying my last goodbyes to her and her tribe I went off into the desert, not knowing where I will end up but it would give me peace.

* * *

**Kurtis POV**

A year had past and all I had been doing is fighting damn demons every night, and I slept in the day, too caught up on the sleep I missed in the night because off the fights. Why don't they just leave me alone for once? I really I'm getting tired of doing this, being the Demon Hurter is hard work and I only want to be free and have those fun I had in the legion but those damn demos got me fire. I surfed the channels again and stopped at the news. It was about another Monstrum Killing in Germany. I'm sick of this, really why couldn't I be normal. That all I wanted.

* * *

**Lara POV**

A year has passed and I've met more cultures hear in Egypt then ever but today was a different day, I had thought so Long but it was time for me to travel to Turkey and visit a friend of mine. She will be surprised to see me, I know but at least she would be glad to see me alive. I wondered what if she still lived in the same old house that was her family's house. Well my trip will be starting on a boat here in Alexandria where I'll go to the other side and from there travel by bus to Turkey.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Josh14Raider: Thank you for the amazing Reviews, I wish everyone could be like you. I hope you liked this chapter :D**

**Please, on your way out, be so kind and press the Red button...Please...You know you want to...hehe**


	4. Getting away from him

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, keep them coming, I'm liking what am hearing...he-he**

**Clap hands for I have finished another amazing chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting away from him**

**Lara POV**

I walked around in the gallery admiring the paintings and statues and other artifact. I glanced at my watch as time ticked away. It was already over 1pm and I was getting worried. Where could he be, I thought and walked into another gallery, where I could see stairs go up and down. That's when I saw him walking down from the stairs. Wonder who he had come and visit, only staff was allowed up the stairs, I thought. He saw me and walked up to me with a smile. He hadn't change a bit. He had those blue eyes, hair as brown as mine and it always hanged in his face, hiding those eyes. He stopped inches away from me; he was wearing a black shirt that had a demon picture in front, jeans and boots. He looks even better than me.

"Hallo, Lara. I'm glad you came." He said with a cheerful tone.

"You said that you had something of mine." I told him.

He smiled again "Ah, yes" he said and took off his backpack and zipping it open. He then reached down and took something out. He zipped back his backpack and placed it back on his back.

"This is yours" He said handing me the artifact.

"I can't believe it; you had it the whole time." I said taking the golden tiger.

"You left in such a hurry that you left it behind." He answered as I looked it over. "Lara, there's something else you should know about the tiger."

I looked up at him "Go on" I said, now concentrating on him

"There is a rumor that this tiger is the key to opening some kind of tomb." He said.

"What tomb?" I ask

"That's the problem, I don't know." He answered and he then saw someone at the back of me.

"Okay, then I'll do some research on it." I answered but he was still looking over my shoulder.

* * *

**Kurtis POV**

I tracked him down at the National Gallery, I really hope his only there for the artifacts and not for the big guy. I walked into the galleries trying to find him. I didn't have luck until I came to one of the galleries and not far away, he was standing talking to a woman. I couldn't see who she was for she had her back turn to me. But in a moment he saw me and he just kept looking at me, ignoring what she was saying. I then started walking closer when he took out his gun and shot at someone on my left. I quickly looked at who he had shot and saw one of Gunderson's men who had a gun next to him. I could have been dead if it wasn't for him I looked back at where he was standing as the people had been running to the exits. He was gone, with that woman.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I don't know what just happened, but William had taken out his gun, shot at someone and grabbed my hand, pulling me away, while he started running. I had no choice but to run with him. I still didn't know what was going on, but I would fine out soon enough.

We run outside and came to his car. "Get in" he said, opening my door at the passenger side, I did as I was told and got in. he quickly slammed the door and shot again at someone. I looked at who it was and that's when I saw him, He looks almost the same as William. I couldn't believe it but that guy just looked fitter and had more muscles then William. He quickly claimed in the car and started driving as fast as he could, to get away.

* * *

**Kurtis POV**

I had run out the exits, where the car parking area is. That's when I saw them. William had slammed the door shut at the passenger's side and looked up to see me. He then started shooting at me. Why I didn't know. I quickly shot back at him, not trying to kill him. I didn't want to see him die to, but only scaring him. It didn't really work. I should have known he wasn't going to scare easily. Then he had claimed into the car and speed off onto the road. I cursed myself for letting him get away but something told me, he wasn't happy to see me.

I run to my bike and claimed onto it, starting the engine, I also speed off in the same direction hoping to catch them until I got shot at from the back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Gunderson and his solders. This was just great. I must get rid of them first before going after my own brother.

* * *

**Lara POV**

We walked into his apartment and I only looked at him as he closed the door behind him. I wondered who that guy was and why did he look just like William. I didn't remember William having a brother back at high school.

"You want something to drink" he asked leading me to his little living room. I sat down on the couch

"Water and some explanations to what just had happen." I answered him and he only sighed.

"Water coming up." He said and walked to the kitchen. I looked at the living room; it wasn't really house warming enough, like it just screamed get out of my place. He had returned with the water and handed it to me. I taking it saw him sit down on the opposite couch.

"You saw the guy that I shot at, at the car." He asked and I only nodded.

"He's my brother. I hadn't seen him since I was fourteen." He said.

"Okay but why did you shot him" I asked.

"I shot him some warning shot." He said rubbing his forehead "I'm in some trouble and I don't want him involved in all off it."

"What kind of trouble?" I asked

"Please Lara, just stay out of it." He said but he should have known better.

"No, your gonna tell me." I said and got up with so much anger I didn't know I had. "Your gonna tell me, if you like it or not."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Josh14Raider: Thank you, I tried my best to show the past ;) I wanted to write the last scene because it was what happened to her before she returned home. I wanted to show who had saved Lara and where she had been in the last two years. :) I wanted Kurtis to be at her house when she was like "dead" to the world and he only wanted to get away from Gunderson. Kurtis's life isn't easy and he will always have those demons and enemies coming for him.**

**Please, on your way out, be so kind and press the Red button...Please...You know you want to...hehe**


	5. The Phone Call

**Chapter 5: The phone call**

**Lara POV**

I stood there with my arms crossed staring at him. "I said tell me"

"Look, Lara it complicated and dangerous. Please just-"he was cute of by a hard knock on his apartment door. "Sssh" he told me and grabbed his gun off the table and walked to the door, I was right behind him with my guns also at ready. He picked into the pipe whole and saw his brother standing on the other side. This is so great, he thought. I looked at him with a frown wondering who was on the other side. He turned to me and whispered "Go, Lara. Get out of here"

"How?" I asked

"The window, there's a fire escape, please I'll call you" he told me and I wanted to refuse but he forced me to go so I did. I walked to the window, glancing back for the last time, before I claim to the exited and made my way down the stairs.

* * *

**Kurtis POV**

I had arrived at my brother's apartment block after getting Gunderson and his solders of my back. I walked up the stairs to the fifth floor and looked for the apartment number 70. As I walked I heard the weirdest noises I could have ever image what it could be but I at least found the door to the apartment and started to knock as hard as I can, that he would hear me. I waited for awhile before I knocked again. What was he doing in there and was that women with him. I waited again and finally the door open and I found myself staring at the barrel of a gun.

"William, is that how you treat your only brother." I asked as I raised my hands in the air, showing that I come in peace.

"Kurtis, you shouldn't have come." He said with a so much fright in his voice, what was going on and who was he fearing.

"What's going on?" I asked and heard him sight.

"I want you to turn around and walk away." He said.

"I'm not leaving my little brother alone, not this time." I sighed "I already lost father, I don't want to lose you" Then the gun lowered and I saw his face more clearly, it looked in shook and I knew at that time, he didn't know that dad was gone.

"What do you mean; you don't want to lose me like father. What happened?" he asked walking away, into the living room area. I closed the door behind me and walked after him

"Father was murdered." I told him and he turned around and looked at me, with so much sadness, I could see tears forming by his eyes.

"No…" he said and sat down on the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"I came to find you because I didn't see you at the funeral." I said and he looked up at me.

"Why didn't anyone come and told me?" He asked.

"I don't know when I found out a day after it was the funeral. I thought that they let you know" I said and sat down next to him.

"Oh, well I didn't. Who killed him? Was it Eckhardt?" he asked and I sighed again.

"Yes it was Eckhardt." I answered

"Okay, so what's the plan." He asked and I then told him what I was going to do.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I arrived at a hotel and booked myself a room, that's when I got the phone call. I thought it was William but it was an unknown number so I answered it. "Hallo"

"Hallo Lara, it Werner. Before you put down the phone please listen to me first." He said and I sighed. How did he get my knew number, I thought

"Okay, go on" I said

"I'm in some trouble and need to talk to you." He said "In person"

"Is this why you wouldn't stop calling me before I changed my number." I asked. "how did you get this number, Werner."

"Yes and I won't stop until I see you." He answered. "Oh, I have my ways"

"Right your ways!" I rolled my eyes "Okay, where are you?"

"I'm in Paris, I'll sent you the address to you phone." He said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night in Paris." I said and hanged up. I entered my room and throw the phone on the bed and walked to the balcony. Watching as the sun started to go down.

* * *

**Kurtis POV**

I looked at him as we went through the info we both had on Eckhardt and where he was at the moment. My little brother told me that he was following Eckhardt everywhere since mom disappeared five years ago until last year's then something else happened making him leave it to father. I didn't ask him about it, not yet anyway. We needed to find the Cabal and fast. That's when my phone made beep, saying that I have a message. I took it out and opened the message. It was from Kim and I read the message.

**Cabal is going to Prague the Strahov fortress; Eckhardt has hired a man five weeks ago in Paris to track down the fourth painting. Eckhardt going to visit this man Tomorrow night. The man is Werner von Croy. Apartment is the ****Rue Valise. The Chantell building, floor 4 door number 24, hurry for he will kill this man after getting what he wants.**

I looked up at my brother and told him about this message. After that he took out his phone and called his friend at the airport, to book us a flight to Paris, ASAP. Then we went on with how we are going to talk to this man and how we were going to protect him from Eckhardt. The night was going to be long but we needed to plan it all out, even how we were going to get into the Stahov.


	6. The flight

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, keep them coming, I'm liking what am hearing...he-he**

**cookies anyone for I have finished another amazing chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The flight **

**13 years earlier**

**Kurtis POV**

I sat in the office patiently, today I turned sixteen and it was that time in my life of training that they will be testing me if I'm ready or not. I hope I wasn't, I really don't want to fight. I just want to be normal but no father had to train me from the age of three for me to be the best and I could have been lying to myself but I felt stronger. I still wondered what the test was, why I had to do it on my birthday of all the days. Why so early? I heard the door opened and swallowed in fear that it was going to start soon. I soon relaxed when my 11 year-old brother run up to me, showing me the Chirugai. His Chirugai, there was only three of them in the world and only me, brother and father had them. I smile at him and let him sit on my lap. "Why are you sitting in fathers office and not celebrating your sixteen's birthday" William asked

I tried to keep the smile "I have to train today with father" I said

"I don't understand, why his training us so hard. Kent and his sister haven't started their training yet, and his sister is ten." My brother said and I hugged him.

"Father wants us to be the best" I answered

"But why?" he asked and I looked into his blue eyes that we shared.

"Maybe because when he's gone he wants one of us to take his place.

"As Master of the order?" he asked and I only nodded my head.

**Present**

_I was running in the night, as fast as I could but the damn demons just didn't give up until they got me. I run into an ally but found myself in a dead end. This was just great, I told myself and turned around to see the five demons standing inches away from me. I had no choice but to fight, but the weird thing was, I couldn't. My powers weren't working; I didn't have my Chirugai or my gun. I was weaponless. As I stood in a fighting position they charged at me but never touched me as I heard the gunshots behind them. One by one the demons fell to the ground and when the last one fell, I saw the person who had just saved my life. She was beautiful, had long brown hair, fit and I could see she was a fighter like me. She took something from her belt and throws it to me, saying "You left that behind." Her voice was so soft but I made out that she was from Britain; I looked to the ground and saw my Chirugai. "Thanks and you are?" I asked and saw her frown. "Kurtis, don't you know who I am?" she asked but I just shook my head "Kurtis_" before she could go one I fell to the ground and heard her call my name and touching me. I was holding my stomach, I don't know why but it felt like someone had put a knife through me, that's how painful I felt. "Kurtis" She shocks me "Kurtis." And then darkness to me over._

_I opened my eyes; I looked out the window, clouds past us. I looked to my left side to find William writing in his book. We were on a plane, I had fall asleep and had that damn dream again. What was it telling me and who was the women who had my Chirugai? Questions filled my head and I sighed pushing them at the back of my mind. "What are you doing?" I asked William who looked up at me._

_"I'm drawing" he answered and shows me a picture. It looked like a women, the same one I saw in my dreams. "And you've been asleep for a long time, and you talk in you sleep, just to let you know." He then closed the book and places it back in his backpack. _

_"Who's the woman in the drawing?" I asked_

_"Oh, she's a friend of mine, you saw her at the museum" William answered me._

_"I didn't see her face" I said "how do you know her?"_

_"We were in High school together, you would have known if…" William stopped_

_"If I hadn't rebelled" I finished his sentence._

_"Don't worry, I kinda did the same thing." He said and I looked at him with wide eyes._

"Had enough of father training us" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, he said that because you left that I'm the next in line and that the Shadow war is waiting for me" he sighed "So I left."

I looked at him and rubbed his head, making his hair even messier

* * *

**Lara POV**

I sat and read my book, then I heard a man talking in front of me, he sounded like an American and then I heard another man talk to that man, it sounded like William but I ignored it, it couldn't be him. He was still in London last that I heard. So I left my book and closed my eyes, trying to sleep the time away. I hated flying; it always remained me of the plane and the helicopter crash back when I was 21. I slowly fell asleep, ignoring how the two men talked about whatever.

_I clenched my stomach; I had gotten wounded in the battle. As I walked I entered a large place, it looked like an arena but I wasn't sure at first. From far I saw a pool of blood and I started walking closer when I saw a weird disc thing. I picked it up and when I slid my fingers in the wholes the disc came alive, blades came out with an orange glow surrounding the disc. It pulled me to a dark hall and I fallowed it. Not knowing what I was going to find. I walked for an hour until I found an exit leading to an ally. The disc pulled me into the ally and as I walked into the cold icy snow, it showed me to the end of the ally, from far I saw a man lying on his back clenching his stomach. The weird disc went silence, blades closed in and the orange glow disappeared. I walked closer to the man and him looking up at me, with blue eyes. Then he tried to speak "Lara, I-"but he caught, wait did he call my name, who was he. I bent down and looked at his wound, it was horrible and then I felt his touch. I looked at him as I heard his voice again "Lara, I need to get out my-"I couldn't hear him anymore, something cold hit me on the head and I blacked out, the lasting I heard was the man calling me. "LARA"_

I was startled by the airhostess who had touched me on the arm. "What's going on?" I asked

"We have landed in Paris, miss." The women answered me.

"Okay, thanks." I said and got up, taking my backpack with me. How long was I asleep and where did I see that man before. I shook my head and walked off into the airport and called myself a cab. There was still time to drink a coffee somewhere before I headed to Werner's. I'm not really in the mood for him, not after what he did in Egypt two years ago. After calling the cab I waited for him outside the airport station at the pickup area, that's when two bikes took off. One looked like the bike I saw in William's garage and the other one look like the on outside of the building he lived in. Could he really be here in Paris with the person who had knocked on the door yesterday? I shook my head at that thought; it could be anyone I told myself.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Josh14Raider: Hey, thanks, It was tense, they haven't seen each other for years and now seeing the other made it awkward and they couldn't think right :) but yeah they needed to work together if they wanted to stop Eckhardt. So the AOD the scene is coming soon but don't think that I'm gonna write the AOD game in the story, there is something else I'm gonna do...lips are sealed :x you'll have to wait and see what I mean...So in Werner's notebook in the AOD game it said he tried to call Lara in London so I place that part in the story where we had read that Lara change her number but he still found away to get the new one :) Yeah I wanted to have them know about him from Kurtis contact, to show how Kurtis got to Paris to ;) Thanks **

**EmDiSea: Thanks for the review and for the advices you gave. So yeah, English isn't my home language although it is my second language :) So I tried my best in giving you a good chapter and the confusing part, I have fix the chapters that you know who's talking in every part... I hope it works :) Kurtis's brother is my made up character...**

******Please, on your way out, be so kind and press the Muse button...Please...You know you want to...he-he**


	7. First meeting

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, keep them coming, I'm liking what am hearing...he-he**

** I have finished another amazing chapter, we step into the game and see how Kurtis, William and Lara gets around...The part we don't know about, not the game itself...he-he...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: First meeting**

**Lara POV**

I walked down the streets of Paris, trying to find the Rue Valise but I had no luck and if my luck couldn't get any worse, could it. My answer came quick, it did. It just started to rain and hard, thundered could be heard from far. I sighed and walked into another street, that's when I found the place and not far away was the Chantell Building. I quickly ran to the building and ran inside. I did love the rain but I'm wearing jeans and if I got wet in them it kinda would be uncomfortable.

I walked up the stairs to floor 4 and when I got there I walked down the hall to find room number 24. Not so long I found the door but I didn't knock yet. I was thinking, why was I doing this again, right there's the thought that he won't stop calling me, no matter how many times I change my number. Then there's was his voice, when I talked to him over the phone he sounded scared and that made me worry about him. The thing was I couldn't trust him anymore, not after he abandoned me in Egypt. I looked at the door and took a breath; I knock three times before I waited for the door to open. In a few seconds the door opened with crack noise and I looked up to see Werner on the other side of the door. "Lara, come in" he said and made some room for me to enter.

I heard the door close as I sat myself down on his couch. He then came and sat on a chair opposite from me. I wondered what this was about. I looked at him with only one question on my mind "What's all this about, Werner?" I asked

He sighed "Help me Lara" he sounded scared and frightened, like a shadow was fallowing him "I need you to get something for me or I'm going to be killed"

"Go on" I said wondering what this was about and who wanted to kill him, beside me.

* * *

**Kurtis POV**

I stopped my bike a cross the road from the building, William was going in around the back just for incase Eckhardt went there, but he didn't I saw him walk into the building just before I parked the bike. He had beaten us here but there could still be hope, to stopping the bastard from killing the old man. I got off my bike and went into the building.

As I got to the fourth floor, I headed into the hallway, but to my surprise not far away I saw a women running out of an apartment. She wanted to run to my direction but she froze when she saw me. She looked just like the women in my dreams. Why was I seeing her here? Before I could ask her, she turned around and run in the opposite direction. I then sighed and ran after her, as I past the apartment she had come out of, I saw the number, and it was the old man's place. I then I saw her ran around the corner and I did the same.

* * *

**Lara POV**

I ran around the corner after freezing when I had came out of Werner's apartment to find a man standing the diction I had arrived from earlier. He looked like the man I saw in my dream, but what was he doing here. I decided to run in the opposite direction before he could find out that Werner was dead and that he would think I did it. As I ran around the corner I saw another set of stairs going down, I ran to it as I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw him following me, this was great. The police would be on my trail soon and now I have some man on my trail who looks like William and the man in my damn dreams. I ran faster and got to the stairs. I quickly ran down and when I got down he had somehow made it there before me. I froze thinking how I must get out of this one.

* * *

**Kurtis POV**

I saw her ran down the stairs and thanks to my abilities, I jump down to the floor below to caught her as she came down. When she got to the floor she was surprised to see me there. I saw her froze again and her eyes tried to look for a way out.

I stepped closer; to make her ran up the stairs and not anywhere else. That's when I heard police sirens. They had gotten here faster then I expected but before I knew it, the women had flipped over my head and gotten behind me; I quickly turned around and saw her running to the door that led into an ally. I ran after but when I got outside I quickly went back in. I saw the police coming in from the streets on the one side and on the other, the women had gone around another corner into another ally. I left it and ran back to the front, as quickly and as shadowy as possible. I couldn't let the police find me here; I was already a wanted man here in France.

I got out of there, without the police seeing me, and I got to my bike. When I got there another bike stood there also with a man waiting for me. I stood at my bike "Eckhardt was here but I saw a women full of blood running away from the scene." I said and got onto my bike.

"Then she is a victim of Eckhardt." The man said

"I know, but why keep her alive, William" I asked and heard him sighed "I don't know but let's get to of here before the police sees you." William got on his bike and we drove off into the night.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Josh14Raider: Thank you for another nice review :) So they all are going to the same place and I wanted them to be on the same flight. Lara hearing the familiar voice of William but ignoring it by taking a nap. So Kurtis' dream is the same but as he enters Paris he will have another dream that will make him nervous, Lara is also have dreams of the future, it like she and Kurtis is connecting before they even met and William is in the middle of them. :) So As we enter into the game, we will see the back ground of the game not the game itself, we all know what's gonna happen :D But I'm writing something and William will be a reason for all of this :D thanks for the review hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

******Please, on your way out, be so kind and press the Darkness button...Please...You know you want to...he-he**


	8. Waking up

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, keep them coming, I'm liking what am hearing...he-he**

**I have finished another amazing chapter, as we step into the game, we see what Lara did before talking to the people on the streets of Paris. What Kurtis and his brother did before leaving the hotel. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Waking up**

**Kurtis POV**

_I was running again for the fifth time to get away from the man. I couldn't fight him for I was too weak. He had taken the very thing I had loved. The person who I wanted to protect but I had failed her. I run into an ally, why I always run in them I never know but it was a dead end. I turned around my heartbeat slowing down as I faced my greatest enemy. I heard him speak "Kurtis Heissturm, last of the Lux Veritatis. You are sacrificed for the sake of the Shadow War" The man said and wanted to kill me but something made him stop. He turned around and faces a woman. She was too familiar to me but before I could make out who she was I blacked out._

I was awakened by my brother who had thrown cold water on me. I looked at him with the death look before I throw him with a pillow. "You were talking in you sleep again" he said but with a sighed.

I got out of the wet bed, looked at the time 06:00am, I sighed and pulled up my pants that lay on the floor near my boots. "So any news on the women I had seen last night." I said and I pulled up one of my boots, when I heard my brother speak "We have a problem" I looked at him

"What's the problem?" I asked and tightened my last boot up.

"The women from last night, well the polices has confirmed who she is and they are still haunting her down and believing that she's the Monstrum" William said with sighed; I saw a tear fall down his cheek. "I don't know what's she's doing here, Kurtis but she's here. Lara Croft is the one they are after, the-"I cute him off.

"That's would explain why she looked so familiar last night." I said.

"Yeah well we need to help her." William said.

"No, William there's something else I want you to do, I'll handle Miss Croft and besides I don't think you should be showing your face just yet, she'll start asking a lot of questions." I said.

"Yeah, you're right, so what must I do?" he asked.

"I need you to head to Turkey. Something tells me if Eckhardt fails with the sleeper that he has, he would go after that one." I answered and grabbed my shirts.

"Right, I'll then meet you there." He said and walked to the door but he turned to me "Kurtis, just please be careful. I can't lose you to."

"You won't and if your friend is as good as she is then I'll be fine." I said and I saw him smile before he walked out. After he left I grabbed my backpack and headed for the first café I could find in this town.

* * *

**Lara POV**

"_You're almost returning to your full powers now." A voice told me as I walked around in the darkness, trying to find her but I only heard her speak. _

"_You're learning well, Lara. Remember each challenge makes you stronger." A short pause came and then I heard her voice again. _

"_Your inner strength is increasing. One battle is not the whole war, Lara. There are dangers, as yet unseen, that are aligned against you." I heard nothing again and walked on and saw colors passing in the light sky, that's when I heard her speak again._

"_A new world order is poised to emerge from the shadows. You must make your stand. The future needs you and him, now more than ever." I wonder who this 'him' was and why we both was needed. I didn't feel ready yet, and to be honest I don't think I'll ever will. _

"_I don't think I can go on with this, Putai" I said with a sighed and came to a standstill, maybe I needed to retire and just stay home from now on._

"_You have unique strengths, Lara. Learn to trust them." I heard her and thought about it again but I couldn't get an answer._

"_How will I remember, Putai?" I asked, trying to keep the tears from falling._

"_Whenever your need is strong" Then I saw a beautiful amulet in front of me. I took it as I heard Putai going on "remember the amulet. It will help you to learn."_

_I took a breath "But the past still troubles me" I said._

_All of a sudden my past flash through my mind as I heard Putai speak again "Have patience, whatever is useful from the past; will come to you as you need it. For now learn what you must with each new situation."_

_I looked up, as I placed the amulet close to my heart "I will learn, Putai." I said out loud._

"_There is a great darkness ahead of you, Lara. Remember the amulet and use your strength wisely. You are ready." I looked around after the flash from my past stopped; I still wondered where she is._

"_Where are you?" I asked._

"_Where I have always been, remember the amulet." I heard her voice coming from the amulet this time. I smiled and walked off._

I woke up in an abandoned train where I had to spend the night. I got up and looked at the time. 06:00 am. I sighed and walked out of the train, I looked around and not far from me I saw fire. I started walking to it when I saw to hobos standing there. Then I remember the notebook that I had gotten from Carvier after convincing her that I needs it. I took it out and sat a little closer to the fire.

I started paging through, the first page, I knew already. The client was Eckhardt, okay I know that but how do I find him. Then the next page caught my eye, it read about a man called Louis Bouchard and that he's a useful contact for handguns. Maybe I need to find him first before I find this client. So I turned the page again to see if I could find something else about this Bouchard guy. I again turned the page it was just about the monster and Werner being afraid to go out onto the streets. Then next page was how he had tried to call me, maybe he figured out I changed my number after trying so hard. I turned the page again. That's when I found some info about what Werner was searching for. It looks like a group called the Lux Veritatis has hid the Paintings. Now how am I gonna find this group if I'm one the fucking run. I closed the notebook and walked up to the hobos, to start getting info about Bouchard.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Josh14Raider: Thank you :) So I tried to show what happened when Lara run out of the apartment. We know what happens in the ally, she get chased but we didn't see if someone had chased her out of the building and I wanted it to be Kurtis. So in the chapter above we see that Lara has read the notebook, now she knows about this Bouchard guy. I always wondered how she know him if did see her read the book, so I put that in. now in the chapter we will se something different :) Thanks again for the reviews. :D**

******Please, on your way out, be so kind and press the wake up button...Please...You know you want to...he-he**


End file.
